Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Light emitting devices using a light emitting element such as an LED readily attain high light emission efficiency. Accordingly, they are used for various devices including backlight of a display or the like and illumination lighting. For the purpose of improving the light extraction efficiency of such a light emitting device using a light emitting element, there is known a light emitting device that includes: a light emitting element disposed in a cavity formed at a package; a light-transmissive sealing resin (a light-transmissive resin) that seals the light emitting element; and a light reflecting resin (a light reflecting resin) being higher in reflectivity than an inner surface of the cavity. JP 2008-60344 A discloses such an exemplary light emitting device.